


touching glory

by ElasticElla



Series: M(V)P Oneshots [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexual Alicia, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s02e03 It's Called the Octopus, F/F, Lesbian Michaela, Light Angst, implied compulsive heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Alicia isn't going to testify for Tanya.Michaela stays anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://favemichaelapratt.tumblr.com/post/154598432392/bizeke-requested-a-michaelaalicia-gifset) is alicia

“I've never done this before,” Michaela says, even though it must be obvious. 

Alicia smiles, fingers brushing against her face, “That's okay. Just keep talking to me, let me know what you like and don't like.” 

Michaela still can't quite believe this is real, that any of this is happening. If feels so close to a dream: hazy, seductive music she can't quite hear, a loose awareness that she left Connor alone with Ajay without really caring, and a deep certainty that she could do anything tonight- _be_ anyone tonight. Alicia is safe, the safest choice Michaela could ever make and she's taken it; is already in one of the semi-private, semi-public rooms with her. 

She's married.

It doesn't matter if Michaela falls in love with her, if all of those Cosmo sex tips fail her, if she isn't pretty when she loses control. There's something liberating about knowing they have a shelf-life. Tomorrow she'll have to get back to the case, and then, well it's not like an aspiring lawyer can frequent sex parties. (A seductive corner of her mind whispers that others do, that white boys do, but it's not enough. She needs to be better, can't let herself get caught up in easily avoidable scandals- already has too many literal skeletons in her closet.)

“I like when you touch me,” Michaela finally says. 

Alicia smiles, more playfully, “Good. I like touching you.” 

It shatters the remnants of her introspective mood, and Michaela can't help a laugh at everything- at the collection of events that brought her to this exact moment, at how much easier this already feels than anything with her exes. 

Alicia's fingers skirt down her sides, turning her laugh breathless and soundless. Her stomach swoops, her feet feel wobbly in her heels, and rather than anything near smooth, it feels like she crashes into Alicia's arms, their lips colliding. 

She tastes like vanilla and jasmine, and Michaela has to keep thinking over and over again: _this is real, this is happening_. 

Alicia breaks for air, backing away and sitting on the bed's edge. “Still care to join me?” 

Michaela knows she wants to, and moreover she knows she isn't going to stop herself. There's no hesitation like the first time Alicia asked, somehow only minutes ago, maybe a half hour, and Michaela neatly straddles her lap. 

“Absolutely.” 

The position is familiar even if Alicia's body type is wildly different from what Michaela's used to. There's no need for her to coyly lean in, their breasts are already pressed together and she's high on her lap. They kiss and Michaela's only aware of her own body in spasms of heat, hands searching and trying to memorize the feeling of Alicia. She feels perfect, unlike anyone Michaela's ever touched. There's no inch of her she doesn't want to kiss or lick or stroke, a bronzed idol between her thighs. Logically, Michaela knows Alicia must have imperfections- non-superficial ones surely- ones she'll never see or forgive or find regrettably cute. It's a tragic thought that she'll never truly know her that makes Michaela's hands pause on her sides for the briefest moment. Safety, she reminds herself, means not being seen at sex parties or with women or a certain married woman. 

One of Alicia's hands snuck into her back pocket earlier, somehow unnoticed until now, pulling them even closer together, and it's almost too much, too good too soon. 

Definitely too warm, and Michaela's asking before she's fully thought it through, “Can all the clothes go?” 

“Sure,” Alicia says with a smile, and they split apart, each removing their own clothes far faster than the other could. 

There's a panicked voice in the back of her head reminding her that Cosmo's sex tips definitely weren't all applicable to two women and she didn't know what she was doing and just because she wasn't seeing her again didn't mean- 

Alicia's naked. 

Alicia's naked and glorious and Michaela doesn't care that she never read the right manual for this, she's always been a fast learner. 

“You're beautiful,” Michaela says, lying back and holding out her hands, Alicia following in a wave of heat. Alicia captures her wrists and lips, pinning her hands above her head and Michaela arches up into her. 

She breaks away, pulling up and meeting her eyes to ask, “This okay?” 

“Yes, yes, get back here.” 

Alicia does with a smug little smile, and Michaela feels too good to be prideful. Her weight shifts, and Alicia's knee is suddenly pressed against her cunt, the physicality and pressure making Michaela's hips grind up. Michaela ends their kiss wetly, her breath coming out in quick puffs, wrists rebelling against Alicia's fingers. 

“More, I need more.” 

Alicia dots kisses down her jawline, stopping by her ear to softly ask, “Fingers?” 

“Please,” Michaela says, her hips' grind up into the knee not nearly enough, but feeling too good to stop. 

“Two hands or-”

“Leave one,” Michaela says before she can even finish, thankful the blush in her cheeks isn't visible. 

“Whatever you want princess,” Alicia says, dropping a quick peck on her lips and then moving her right hand down between them. Michaela doesn't know how she's balancing all of this, and her comment reminds her that things have been rather one-sided and she should really rectify that before-

Alicia's thumb strums down her vulva, clit through her inner lips, stealing her thoughts away. She does it again and Michaela knew she was wet, but it's one thing to feel aroused, quite another to _hear_ Alicia's thumb touching her with little wet strokes. Her head falls into her shoulder, and Michaela sharply notices her hands being useless once again, wants to hold her. 

Without warning, a different finger slides into Michaela without a hint of resistance, gently rocking in and out as her thumb continues. Alicia squeezes her wrists, and Michaela moans, attention split between her still hands, the warm breath on her neck, her stretched torso, and the teasing fingers that feel like they're just proving she's turned on rather than doing anything about it. As if hearing her thoughts, Alicia adds one more finger in, the new width just beginning to press her open. 

“Yes, yes, oh fuck yes. More,” Michaela pants, heat beginning to build in a new way. 

“When's the last time you were tested?” Alicia asks. 

It takes her a minute to realize she means STI testing, not Professor Tigum's awful midterm. Michaela wants to weep as Alicia's two fingers cross and rotate back and forth, gently stretching her more, “Not recently enough.” 

She kisses wet and shallow, words pressing against her damp skin, “If we do this again, you should. I want to go down on you.” 

The idea alone makes her hips buck, and Alicia's fingers rub against her walls in all the right ways. 

“Yeah, there you are,” Alicia murmurs. “Let go for me.” 

If anyone else had said it, Michaela would have clammed up in that moment, faked an orgasm and left. But Alicia was safe, didn't make her feel like she was on display and inexplicably Michaela finds herself closer than ever. 

Alicia's words drip into her ears slowly, “So good, so wet,” her fingers registering far faster. She adds one more, and Michaela's moan might be a scream, her face and ears going hot as pleasure sweeps through her body. 

Michaela comes back down slowly, Alicia's fingers out of her, lightly petting her pussy. 

“That was…” Michaela doesn't have the words, sheer bliss might have stolen them forever. 

Alicia smiles, releasing her wrists and Michaela curls her arms around her. “Good.” 

“I've never done that before,” Michaela confesses, clarifying when she realizes she said that earlier with having sex with women, “orgasmed.” 

“I'm happy to have helped,” Alicia says, kissing down her breastbone. “But I have a secret.” 

“Hmmm?” Michaela asks, too lazy and sated to worry over the statement like she usually would. 

“A second orgasm is much better than the first,” she says. "And the third might be even better than the second."

Michaela laughs until Alicia's kisses have turned to nips on the undersides of her breasts, a moan tugging past her lips. And this time, Michaela thinks, this time she was going to find out what Alicia liked.


End file.
